Just Want You To Know
by Animegirl1129
Summary: ...What bugged Tommy more than the fact that the Goth had tried to eat him, had been because Merton had gotten himself into the situation because he was looking for a girl. Postep for 'FangChung Tonight'. TommyMerton.


-Just Want You To Know-

**Okay, random thing that came to me when tormenting my friend with 'Everybody Fang-Chung Tonight'. No idea why. I was bored. Mostly PWP. Umm... I'm not liking the ending very much, but it seemed to fit okay... Hope you like!**

* * *

"I…" Tommy started, watching as the boy beneath him panted for breath, the body moving in time with his own as he thrust in and out of the other's entrance with very little preparation as well as very little lubrication to aid the process. This was his attempt to exert his dominance over the elder after his latest betrayal. 

Not that Tommy was particularly mad at his best friend, and it's not like Merton was complaining about it anyway. What bugged Tommy more than the fact that the Goth had tried to eat him, and not in a good way, had been because Merton had gotten himself into the situation because he was looking for a girl.

"Can't… believe you tried to turn me into… vampire bait…" He choked out, on the edge of his release, making note of the soft little mewling noises that came from his lover as he continued to move within him. "God…" He groaned, pulling Merton up off of his hands and knees so that the elders back was pressed to his chest, arms wrapped around the slighter frame as he somehow managed to get himself deeper.

"Tommy, please…" Merton begged, his own orgasm closing in on him, despite the fact that Tommy thus far seemed to be ignoring that fact. "…Please."

His teeth grazed over the silk skin of Merton's neck, knowing well enough by now that he wasn't allowed to bite. "Did she make you hard, Merton? Hmm? Could she get you off without even touching you? Like I can?" He asked, blowing hot breath on the back of the his lover's neck, watching in satisfaction as a shiver ran up the boy's spine.

The elder shook his head. "Tommy, all I did was kiss her…" Merton gasped and arched his back as fingers ghosted closer to his weeping erection, wanting to feel the contact. He moved to pleasure himself, but Tommy swatted his hand away with ease. "Please, touch me…"

"Not yet, baby." The stronger male asserted, still teasing the other's flat stomach, slowly moving lower. "Why'd you… wanna be with… her…? When I want you… to be mine." He questioned, the sentence spoken in broken fragments that went in line with every deep plunge he made.

The elder craned his neck, looking back at the boy controlling him. "Didn't think you'd want me around… Christ, Tommy… for that long." He admitted, quaking in anticipation as the hand drew nearer, but still refused to take him over that last precipice of release.

Tommy moved to claim the other's lips, his tongue probing the familiar feel of Merton's mouth, the ever-present taste that was just Merton overwhelming his senses. Other Merton-attributed scents hit him as well, that smell of burning candles, butterscotch, the distinctive smell of Merton's mango scented shampoo -which no one but Tommy knew he used- and that underlying Merton-y aroma. "Mine." He repeated, finally dropping his hand the remaining few inches to curl around his lover's swollen and dripping cock, stroking it in correspondence with each move of his own length.

"Yours." Merton nodded in agreement, moaning as the fist still moving around him gripped tighter and twisted a bit at the wrist, a thumb dragging slowly over the slick head. Tremors shot through the entirety of his body, muscles and tendons convulsing as his release finally hit him, the sticky white fluid coating his own stomach and his lover's hand. "Always yours."

Tommy, whose own orgasm had been brought on in the aftermath of Merton's, just groaned in response, riding out the last waves of bliss. He reluctantly removed his spent organ from his lover's body, pulling him down onto the bed, an arm curling around the slender form, while he devoured every last trace of the other's release.

"I won't mess this up again…" Merton promised, he'd betrayed his best friend and lover far too many times in the past. It was about time they made it right.

"Wasn't mad." Tommy ran his finger's through the jet black hair. "Just wanted you to know. If you're happy with some girl, then I won't stop you. As long as they don't turn you into anything that's going to try to kill me."

Merton's arms curled around the taller boy's chest, head resting against his shoulder. "That seems to be the running theme with girls I meet."

"I don't like hurting you, Merton. Like I had to do when you tried to attack me, okay? Because one day something could happen, and you could really get hurt…I'd sooner give up the wolf to the Syndicate then have that." Tommy's eyes were fluttering between opened and closed and Merton knew that the other boy was done talking.

He leaned forward, pressing his lips to his lovers again before closing his own eyes. "I know, I'll be more careful from now on…"

"Go to sleep, baby." The arms around him squeezed tighter, not giving him much choice in the matter.

"Just so you know," Merton smiled, nuzzling the other's neck. "You're mine, too."


End file.
